1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric nailing gun and more particularly, to a handy electric nailing gun, which retracts the firing pin during first half run of each rotation cycle of the output gear and release the firing pin to drive one nail out of the housing during second half run of each rotation cycle of the output gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power nailing guns have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These power nailing guns are designed to work with an air compressor. However, an air compressor for this purpose is heavy and not highly movable. Therefore, conventional power nailing guns are not suitable for home use.